Arrival Of A New Enemy
by Kagehime56
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi gets an unexpected guest and is now forced to face a new enemy named the Foresta Family, with the new family at his tracks will the guest be a friend or foe at the end? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: All Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters here are not mine, I do not own them merely use them to make a story as all fan-fictions do. Any character that was not introduced to the anime ARE mine. This follows up after the defeat of the Millefiore Family at the time of the anime not the manga. Please enjoy! R&R! _**

Sawada Tsunayoshi's day seemed to start just like any other day, with Reborn waking him up with his usual ways.

"Tsu-kun it's time for breakfast!" Sawada Nana, his mother, said from the kitchen, where Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo were already at the table ready to eat.

Tsuna got out of his bed after he recovered from the blow Reborn had given him and got ready for school. By the time he got ready and was downstairs most of the food was gone. "Mom where's my food?"

"It's survival of the fittest, and in the mafia you need to fend for yourself or you will be left with scraps or nothing at all Tsuna." Reborn said as he at the last egg roll that was left on the table.

"There is still toast and butter and I'll make you some eggs." Nana said with a bright and cheery smile.

"Thank you mom." Tsuna replied defeated as he sat down between Fuuta and Reborn.

"Oh Tsu-kun you got a letter this morning." Nana pulled away from the stove and took out a small cream white envelope from her apron pocket and handed it to Tsuna.

Tsuna blinked as he took it and looked at it. "It doesn't say who it's from." He turned it around and saw it had a small icon of a little lion cub. "That looks like Na-Tsu…!"

Reborn looked at him and then looked at the envelope. "Well open it Tsuna."

He nodded and opened it carefully. There was a small note inside, as Tsuna opened it a small sky flame started to flicker at the top of the note. "R-Reborn it's the Death Will Flame?"

"Hurry up and read it!" Reborn hit Tsuna's head.

"Ow! Okay! Okay!" he cleared his throat and started reading the note out loud.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, be ready for an encounter.

Sincerely, Na…"

Reborn got off the table and went to Tsuna's room.

"Be ready for an encounter? What does that mean? Reborn do you know something about…this?" he saw that Reborn was gone. "Bianchi where did Reborn go?"

"He went upstairs, he looked a little concerned."

"What do you think it means Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked scooting over to see the note.

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders. His eyes caught the clock "Ehh! I'm going to be late for school!"He took the note and his book bag heading to the door to put his shoes on.

"But Tsu-kun what about breakfast?" Nana asked him with the pan of fried egg in her hand.

"I'll get something on the way I'm going to be late!" he took off running towards the school.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun!" Sasagawa Kyoko waved at him from the hallway.

"O-ohayo Kyoko-chan." He smiled and walked with her to their classroom.

"Ohayo Jyuudaime!" Gokudera Hayato bowed.

"Ohayo Tsuna." Yamamoto Takeshi greeted Tsuna with a bright smile. They all kept walking to their class room and sat down at their respected seats.

Tsuna took out the envelope and looked at it again paying close attention to the little lion cub that was stamped on the back corner.

"Jyuudaime is something wrong?" Gokudera asked him concerned.

"Eh…oh it's nothing Gokudera-kun." He laughed like he usually did and put the envelope in his book bag, taking out his notebook and homework.

Their teacher came in. "Greetings."

The students stood up and greeted him and bowed before sitting back down.

"Please send yesterday's homework up the rows and the first desks bring them to me."

Tsuna gulped and passed his homework up, hoping that he did better on this assignment than the one before in which he got a total of 25 points. Out of those 25 points 10 were given for at least putting his name on it, living to his nickname at school of 'No-Good Tsuna'.

During lunch time Tsuna took out the envelope and read the note again.

Reborn popped out from inside a tree and jumped on Tsuna's head. "Are you concerned over this note?"

"Reborn, I don't know…"

Reborn bopped him in the head "You should be worrying about that homework you turned in since it looks like it's going to be another 25 No-Good Tsuna."

Tsuna shook his head. "I hope not!"

Reborn smiled and jumped back into the tree elevator. "Well good luck No-Good Tsuna!"

A shadowy figure appeared at the top roof of the school looking down towards the direction of Tsuna. "I doesn't seem like Sawada Tsunayoshi has figure out that note yet. How he became the future of the Vongola Family I will never know. Foresta Family should be the ones to take over this mafia family while they are still young."

"Jyuudaime, do you want me to help you with the homework we got today?" Gokudera asked Tsuna while they walked home from school.

"N-no…it's okay Gokudera-kun."

"Why are you following us Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked annoyed at the baseball player who always followed them because they almost took the same route to school.

"Well we all take the same route there is no need to be grumpy Gokudera." He smiled and continued walking with them.

Out of the blue Yamamoto hit something with his bat that he carried in its pouch.

"Y-Yamamoto!"

Gokudera got in front of Tsuna and took out his bombs. "Jyuudaime are you alright?" He asked him as he looked around to find the direction in which the object was thrown from.

Yamamoto seemed to always carry his baseball bat with him where ever he went so it was no surprise when he took it out and swung it in front of them. "Tsuna are you alright?"

Tsuna nodded and looked at them.

Before long they heard loud boom noises and smoke coming out from a few streets in front them. "Eeeh! What's going on?" Tsuna screamed.

Reborn came out of nowhere and got on Tsuna's head. "Tsuna go and see what's going on."

"B-but Reborn!"

"Come on No-Good Tsuna!" He hit him with Leon, his ever changing green chameleon, which had transformed into a green mallet.

"We should see what's going on Jyuudaime." Gokudera said as he looked at them.

"Why don't we go first then you come after us Tsuna if you're scared." Yamamoto smiled at him.

"That sounds like a good idea-"

"Don't be such a chicken Tsuna!" Reborn hit him again.

"Ow ow ow! O-okay! I'll go!" Tsuna stood up and went with them towards the explosions.

A man wearing a black and dark green long coat looked around from one of the rooftops. His hair was cut short and it was dyed dark green. "Where oh where has the little one gone?"

"H-how did he come after me…no one…knew I was…coming here…" a young girl with sun kissed light brown hair, that was tied up into a small pony tail, whispered to herself as she fixed her black and blue fingered gloves. The gloves were pretty beat up as well as her clothes. She was hiding behind a few crates in the alley close to the man that was looking for her. Her light blue pull over sweater and dark jeans were slightly torn and tattered. "I need to find him…" she looked at the man who was still looking for her. "Got to make this quick…" she made a quick run for it as the man turned around looking towards another direction.

"Thought you could escape?" the man jumped backwards and ran towards her throwing sharp needles in front of her.

She stopped and turned around looking at him. "How did the Foresta Family know I was here?"

"We know all about your moves and your family." He grabbed her by her neck and pick her up, squeezing as her feet lifted off the ground.

"L-let…..go…of me!" an orange like flame formed a small crown on her head. She pushed him away and fell down coughing.

"Tch! You woke up your Death Will Flame already…you really are kin to that family."

She caught her breath and stood up. "…."

The man threw more needles at her, which she evaded by jumping up, landing inches from the first batch of needles. _If I had my weapon with me I could do more….I'm getting tired and most of my body is beat up. What do I do? _

"Duck!" Gokudera shouted as he threw his bombs towards the man.

Instinctively the young girl ducked and heard the bombs explode behind her.

Tsuna was in his Hyper Dying Will mode by this time as he took her by the arm and pulled her away.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stepped in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked looking at her and felt a slight electric shock when he touched her.

She pushed him away and tried to stand up. "Don't fight…him…"she began to pant tired.

Tsuna noticed that her Death Will Flame was different than the others he had seen.

The young girl regained her balance. "Don't fight him Sawada Tsunayoshi." She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her hands. "Protecting you is my number one priority." At the top of her hands small blades formed of her Death Will Flames. "Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi move out of the way!" she ran towards and pushed them aside, jumping towards the man after the smoke had cleared.

The man and the young girl began to fight, Death Will Blades against sharp poison tipped needles.

The boys watched them as the fight continued, Tsuna tried to get between them but in every chance he got the girl seemed to push him away.

Finally Tsuna got between them on the ground with both of them tired.

"Get out of my way!" the man said flinging himself towards Tsuna.

The girl grabbed Tsuna's hand. Ignoring the shock she got from him, she threw him away from the man and guarded with her hands. She was able to stop the attack but only for a while.

The man grabbed her by the neck again and picked her up. "If I kill you then that's it for the future of your family." He started to squeeze again.

She grabbed his hands and tried to pry them open but she was too tired and her body was beginning to slow down.

Tsuna tackled the man down to the ground, making him drop her.

Gokudera and Yamamoto ran towards her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna's gloves got covered by his orange flames. "Fight me now."

The man smirked and scoffed. "Better yet I'll kill you instead and take that ring and gloves for the Foresta Family!" he took out silver needles and threw them towards Tsuna.

Tsuna moved to dodge them, the needles grazes his flames of his gloves and his forehead.

"Baka Tsunayoshi!" she shouted. "Those needles absorb any Death Will Flames they touch!"

The man kept smirking as the needles slowly started to turn into the color of Tsuna's flames. The more they absorbed the more they turned into the orange color. The man took out more silver needles and regular needles of the same color to try to get Tsuna confused.

Tsuna blasted up and hovered in the air to have more of an advantage. He had already begun to feel some of his flames being absorbed.

"Tsuna you have to excellent dodging skills and beat him without getting those needles to touch you." Reborn said as he looked at the girl.

The girl seemed exhausted and her Death Will flame seemed to get smaller as the time passed by.

Tsuna looked at her and then back at the green haired male. _I have to avoid both type of needles, the ones that are covered with poison and the ones that absorb my flames. _

The girl tried to stand up but she was only pushed back down by Reborn.

"You need to stay down and let Tsuna handle this."

"Jyuudaime will stop this guy."  
>"Don't worry about Tsuna he'll be okay." Yamamoto smiled.<p>

She looked at them and sighed. "It's like no one you've ever fought before. It'll take more than what he knows now to defeat that family." She looked back at Tsuna who was trying his best to dodge the needles while trying to land a few hits of his own. She sighed again and closed her eyes as her flames almost looked like they had burnt out.

Reborn kept a close eye on her and Tsuna.

Tsuna landed on the floor panting slightly. Although he tried his best some of the silver needles had touched his flames. "Tch….at least I was able to dodge the poison ones." He looked around.

The male looked at him. "I see the needles are starting to take a toll on your own powers." he smirked and took out a few more needles.

Tsuna ran and jumped up towards him.

The male dodged Tsuna just barely, and looked at the needles. He went towards the needles and grabbed them, absorbing the flames they had collected. "I can feel the flames fueling me!" he zoomed to Tsuna at tremendous speed and punched him down to the street making a crater where he landed.

The girl formed her hands into an X and kept concentrating. "Reborn…..please tell me when I have an opening."

Reborn nodded. "Oi Tsuna!"

Tsuna coughed and looked at him nodding.

The male kept speeding around hitting Tsuna harder every time.

Tsuna coughed and blasted up to the air.

The male grabbed Tsuna by the collar and started to choke him.

Orange flames that formed on the girl's hands began to swirl at the center of the X. The small flames on her head started flickering and slowly growing bigger.

Tsuna grabbed the male's hands and try to pry himself from him.

"It's useless Vongola Decimo. You're fate is mine now." He gripped his hands more clutching Tsuna's windpipe closer.

"Oi Tsuna!"

"NOW!" she opened her eyes at the same time the flames burst making Gokudera and Yamamoto jump away. "Reborn!"

"Tsuna!"

Leon transformed into a rope. Reborn threw one of the ends of the rope making it tangle on Tsuna's leg and pulled Tsuna away from the male as the girl released her attack.

"X BURST!" the flames released from her hands in a burst, pushing her whole body back as recoil.

The flames hit the male directly, making a huge explosion leaving a dust cloud behind.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to Tsuna as he saw the attack and thought if Reborn had pulled him away just a few seconds later he would have gotten caught in with the male.

Right after her attack hit, the flames on her head extinguished as she fell unconscious on the cement.

Tsuna's flame extinguished making his gloves turn back to regular mittens. "Reborn is she okay?" he ran to her and saw she was badly injured.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer: All Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters here are not mine, I do not own them merely use them to make a story as all fan-fictions do. Any character that was not introduced to the anime ARE mine. This follows up after the defeat of the Millefiore Family at the time of the anime not the manga. Please enjoy! R&R!_**

Tsuna's flame extinguished making his gloves turn back to regular mittens. "Reborn is she okay?" he ran to her and saw she was badly injured.

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera offered to carry the unconscious girl, but Tsuna carried her at Reborn's request back home and called Dr. Shamal to come to take care of her wounds since he only treated women.

"Do you know who she is Reborn?"

Reborn shook his head.

Dr. Shamal looked at the girl who was resting on Tsuna's bed fast asleep.

Downstairs Nana was making dinner and the others where in the living room discussing of what happened.

"Who do you think she is Jyuudaime?"

"More importantly why was she fighting that man?" added Yamamoto.

Gokudera pondered. "Hey…he said he was from the Foresta Family. I never heard of that family before."

Tsuna ruffled his own hair in frustration as Reborn and Dr. Shamal came back from upstairs. "How is she Reborn?"

"She'll be fine with a good sleep, food and some medicines that you can go buy right now Tsuna." Dr. Shamal handed Tsuna the prescription. "She apparently had a high fever and also suffered from mild mal-nutrition when you found her. The fight she got in didn't make it any better. The fever is tolerable and should go away soon as long as you give her the medicine." He waved goodbye and left.

Tsuna got up as did Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"We'll go with you Tsuna, just in case something else happens."

Tsuna nodded and walked to the front door to put his shoes on. "Mom I'm going to the pharmacy with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun to go get the medicine!"

"Okay Tsu-kun, dinner will be ready soon so don't take long!" Nana shouted happily from the kitchen.

"We won't, don't worry Mrs. Sawada."

"Ready to go Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna nodded and went off with them towards the pharmacy.

"_Papa please don't make me go! I want to fight with you!"_

"_I can't let you get hurt, please understand It's for your own safety. Do you have Vongola Decimo's ring?"_

"_Yes. I have it with me but-!"_

"_Good girl, don't let it out of your sight."_

"_Sir they've gone through the first barrier of defenses we put!"_

"_Tch…."_

"_Papa!"_

"p-pa…papa…I-I don't…want…to go…." The girl whispered as she dreamt.

Reborn sat at her side and watched over her. In his head he was trying to figure out who she was, why she was here, who was that man, who was the Foresta Family, and why they attacked the girl. Did she have something they wanted? If so what?

Someone's knock on the door snapped him from the thoughts that lingered in his mind. "Reborn it's almost time for dinner." Bianchi said as she entered to room. "…she **is **alright isn't she Reborn?"

Reborn nodded. "Yes, some food, rest and medicine is all she needs." He got off the bed and walked to the door and downstairs.

Bianchi looked at the girl as she closed the door and went downstairs as well.

Tsuna had just arrived with the medicine alone. Along the way Gokudera and Yamamoto went back home unwillingly at Tsuna's request. He went upstairs and went into his room seeing that the girl was still sleeping. He looked at her and began to realize how similar some of her features were. He had seen them before but he couldn't remember where. She had sun-kissed light brown wavy hair that felt soft against Tsuna's hand.

"Um…hey…you should take this…" he said as she woke up slowly.

The girl sat up slowly and looked at Tsuna getting a cheery smile from him.

"Dr. Shamal said to take these so that your fever goes away."

She nodded and took the medicine before falling back asleep.

Tsuna blinked and laughed slightly before going back downstairs to eat dinner.

Then next day Tsuna went to go check up on the girl early morning. He found her siting up on the bed with Fuuta connecting to the Ranking Star. Pencils, random pieces of paper and some books floated around as Fuuta began. The girl floated off the bed, the second he started and Tsuna floated off the floor.

"Tell me Ranking Star…"

"Fuuta what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Shhh….Fuuta-**san** is trying to figure out my rankings…" she was floating around slightly towards him.

"Fuuta-**san**?"

"Shhh Sawada-**sama**." She covered his mouth and looked at Fuuta, who was getting mixed signals from the Ranking star.

_Fuuta-**san**? Sawada-**sama**? _

"Something is off…I can't find any rankings for you…" Fuuta looked at the girl as the gravity restored.

"Oh how strange Fuuta-san." She pulled her hands away from Tsuna and plopped on the bed. "I'm tired…I need sleep…" she yawned, her voice started to fade as the sleep began to settle in.  
>"it's about…to…rain…Fuuta…san…" she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.<p>

Fuuta looked outside and saw black clouds surround the sky before they let the rain pour down. "I'm….no good…in the rain…" he crawled into Tsuna's bed next to the girl and fell asleep as well.

Tsuna laughed slightly and covered both of them before going back downstairs.

"Tsuna gets no breakfast for being late! Hahahaha!" the toddler cow dressed boy shouted.

"Lambo ate all of the food so now we have to wait until mama makes more food!" I-Pin ran after him.

"It'll just be a little while longer Tsuna, unless you're really hungry, if that's the case you can eat some of my food." Bianchi took out a plate of purple colored food that gave the aura of death. She pushed it towards Tsuna.

Tsuna backed up and stopped the plate from coming any closer to his mouth. "N-no I'm good Bianchi!" he laughed nervously.

After a few minutes Nana had the table full of food ready for everyone to eat.

"I'll go take some food for our guest and for Fuuta-kun." Nana left with a tray off food towards Tsuna's room.

Outside it was still raining but not as much as before and looked like it wasn't going to last for much longer.

The girl woke up at the smell of Nana's wonderful cooking and her stomach agreed as she delightfully ate every last bit that was hers, leaving of course plenty of food for Fuuta when he woke up.

"Thank you Mrs. Sawada."

"I'm so glad you liked it and ate so well."

The girl smiled sweetly at Nana. "How can't I? It was super good and it reminded me of how my grandma cooked for me when I was smaller."

Nana smiled and laughed sweetly with her.

The girl stopped slowly as if reminded of something sad and painful.

"Is something wrong?" Nana looked at her concerned.

She shook her head and smiled. "It…it's nothing really. I…I just really miss my dad and mom…" her eyes swelled with tears just thinking of what was happening while she was away.

Nana wrapped her arms around the girl. "If you want to cry you can let it out-"

Almost if on cue the girl started to cry in Nana's arms, holding onto her tight like if she was afraid that if she let go, everything would disappear in an instant.

At that same time the rain stopped and Fuuta woke up. "W-what's going on mama?"

Nana shook her head and smiled holding onto the girl.

Fuuta crawled across the bed to them and hugged them both until the girl stopped crying.

Tsuna looked at his food. "R-reborn can I ask you a question?"

Reborn stopped eating and looked at Tsuna. "What is it?"

Tsuna hesitated for a moment. "W…well…the Ranking Star can give any ranking of anyone right?"

"Yes, which is why the other mafias are always trying to get a hold of Fuuta's Ranking Book, you know this already."

"So everyone has some kind of ranking-"

"What's your point already?" Reborn seemed really irritated this morning, making Tsuna jump from his seat slightly and make everyone look at him.

"W-well…n-never mind Hahaha!" Tsuna laughed nervously. "E-excuse me." He left the table and went upstairs.

"Reborn are you alright? You don't seem like yourself…" Bianchi reached for him only to get her hand slapped away by Reborn.

"I'm fine." He jumped off the table and walked upstairs to go apologize to Tsuna.

He saw Tsuna standing with his room door open looking inside. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's shoulder to look inside. They both saw Nana brushing some tears away from her face. Fuuta was sitting next to her and the girl was lying on the bed asleep.

"What happened mom? Why were you crying?"

"Oh…its nothing, I just got emotional with her story. It seems she got separated from her mother and father some time ago and is trying to look for a way back to them." Nana stood up and hugged Tsuna. "It reminded me of the time you got lost and I thought I would never see you again."

Tsuna hugged his mom. "Mom…it's okay now." He looked at the girl and remembered about the time he got lost.

"_Wahhh! Mama! Mama!" four year old Tsuna cried as he tried to find his mom. _

"_Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun where are you?" Nana looked around franticly. They had gone out for grocery shopping when they got separated as they entered a crowded street early evening. _

_Tsuna looked around for his mom but he couldn't find her, by this time the sky had gone dork and the streets were empty and lonely._

"_Mama! Mama where did you go! Don't leave me!" Tsuna bumped into a huge dog. The dog growled and barked at him, making Tsuna even more scared, running away from the dog. _

_The dog ran after him chasing him around the streets until it cornered Tsuna in a dead end._

"_Mama help! Mama!" Tsuna held his head between his legs and shouted. "Papa!" right after he shouted he heard the dog yelp and saw it run away._

_Iemitsu walked to Tsuna picking up the small little boy and took him back home where he told Nana to stay as he looked around for his son._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer: All Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters here are not mine, I do not own them merely use them to make a story as all fan-fictions do. Any character that was not introduced to the anime ARE mine. This follows up after the defeat of the Millefiore Family at the time of the anime not the manga. Please enjoy! R&R!_**

Tsuna hugged his mom. "Mom…it's okay now." He looked at the girl and remembered about the time he got lost.

"_Wahhh! Mama! Mama!" four year old Tsuna cried as he tried to find his mom. _

"_Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun where are you?" Nana looked around franticly. They had gone out for grocery shopping when they got separated as they entered a crowded street early evening. _

_Tsuna looked around for his mom but he couldn't find her, by this time the sky had gone dork and the streets were empty and lonely._

"_Mama! Mama where did you go! Don't leave me!" Tsuna bumped into a huge dog. The dog growled and barked at him, making Tsuna even more scared, running away from the dog. _

_The dog ran after him chasing him around the streets until it cornered Tsuna in a dead end._

"_Mama help! Mama!" Tsuna held his head between his legs and shouted. "Papa!" right after he shouted he heard the dog yelp and saw it run away._

_Iemitsu walked to Tsuna picking up the small little boy and took him back home where he told Nana to stay as he looked around for his son._

The girl laid fast asleep for the rest of the day and was still asleep as Tsuna went back to school. As Tsuna walked to school Gokudera and later Yamamoto joined up with him.

"Good morning Jyuudaime!"

"Yes good morning Tsuna."

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

"Everything seems to be back to normal Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded and looked up. _Something doesn't feel right…_ he thought to himself.

"Were you able to get anything out of the girl Jyuudaime?"

He shook his head and looked at Gokudera. "No, something is really bothering me." He ruffled his own hair frustrated. "How is it possible!"

The two boys stopped and looked at each other, then looked at Tsuna. "What is?"

Tsuna stopped and sighed. "Well…yesterday Fuuta tried to get rankings for her but he said that he couldn't pick up anything…then I still don't get why she was attacked by that guy and…" he looked at his hands. "When…when I was in my Hyper Mode…when…we touched I got shocked…but not when I'm normal."

Gokudera pondered for a moment while Yamamoto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder "Maybe it's mere coincidence. Don't worry about it Tsuna!" he laughed cheerfully.

"You think so?"

Yamamoto nodded and gave him a big grin. "Right Gokudera?"

Gokudera actually agreed. "Besides wasn't it raining yesterday? Reborn said that Fuuta's rankings get messed up because of it."

"R-right." Tsuna remembered the day before Reborn had gotten mad at him. He looked down at his feet as they arrived to their school.

The girl had just woken up when she saw Reborn looming over her. "G-good morning Reborn." She sat up on Tsuna's bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Who are you and why are you here." Reborn said plainly.

"W-what…?" she held something near her chest and looked down.

"You were the one who sent that letter correct?" He looked at her actions and frowned slightly.

Her hand tightened at her chest for a moment then she looked at him and nodded slowly. "Yes…it was a letter of warning."

"What about the drawing of Na-Tsu?"

She tilted her head not understanding. "Na-Tsu? What do you mean?"

Reborn took the envelope out and showed her the small print of what looked like Na-Tsu. "This…"

She looked at the drawing. "It's a kitten, I drew it like the kitty I have back home. Her name is snowball." She smiled.

Reborn looked at the drawing and she was right it looked more like a regular cat than Na-Tsu. "What the…"

She looked at him. "Is something wrong Reborn?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "So now answer my first questions; who are you and why are you here."

She placed her forehead on the bed as she bowed. "My name is Nako, and I come to stop the Foresta Family from eliminating the future Vongola boss, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." She paused then continued. "Reborn may I ask for a favor?"

Reborn sat in front of her and nodded. "Yes what is it?"

Tsuna tried to concentrate on his math homework but seemed to be having more trouble than usual.

Gokudera looked over to him and decided to help him out while the teacher stepped out. "Jyuudaime are you having trouble?"

Tsuna nodded and sighed. "It's really hard I don't get it at all." He slumped over his desk feeling depressed.

Gokudera put his glasses on and smiled. "I'll help you then!"

Tsuna slumped even more. "N-no…it's okay…" _I'll get more confused if you try to teach me how to do the work Gokudera-kun. _"I-I think I have it…it's okay." He worked on it again or at least tried to look like he could do it.

Soon it was lunch time and they all went to lunch.

On the way to lunch Reborn popped out from a fire extinguisher cabin that he had rigged so that it became one of his many secret hiding places. "Oi Tsuna!" he jumped on his large head.

"R-Reborn? Where were you?"

"Around, after school you are going to start training again."

"EEEEH? Why do I have to?" Tsuna complained.

Reborn hit him with Leon, who had transformed into a green mallet, then jumped off as Tsuna held his head in pain. "You've been slacking off and with the Foresta Family out there they could target at any time. With you not ready the next fight could very well be your last."

"I want to start training too Reborn!" Gokudera stood straight like a soldier.

Yamamoto laughed. "It could be good to keep the swing; I've been slacking off too."

Reborn smiled. "Alright then seems like its 2 to 1 so this weekend we will start training again whether you like it or not Tsuna!"

Tsuna slumped over and nodded slowly. "Oh! Reborn! Any news on who sent the letter?"

Reborn jumped and landed on Tsuna's head. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself about. I already took care of it."

"Uwah! Nana-san this is really good food! It makes my tummy so happy!" Nako exclaimed excitedly as she ate food Nana had made for her.

At this time she had regained enough strength for her to walk downstairs and eat at the kitchen table. Since her clothes were tattered and un-wearable, she was wearing some of Tsuna's old clothes that fit her about right. It consisted of a long sleeve buttoned up white shirt and brown shorts.

"Mama's food really is the best right?" Fuuta said with a wide and happy smile.

Nako nodded and continued eating. After she finished she went up to the sink and washed her plates as a gesture of gratitude. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself." she said as she rolled down her sleeves. She bowed at Nana and Fuuta, who were the only ones at the kitchen at that time. "My name is Nako; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Nana smiled. "What a really unique name!"

Nako smiled and giggled. "Yep!"

"Nako lets go play outside!" Fuuta took her hand.

Nako nodded happily. "Okay!" the two ran outside to where I-Pin and Lambo were playing and joined them.

After school ended Reborn and Tsuna went straight home finding them, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta and Nako, running around the yard playing tag.

"Sawada-sama you're it!" Nako said as she tackled him down giggling.

"w-what's….going on…?"

Nako got off him and smiled. "Welcome home Reborn-san."

"I'm glad that you feel a lot better Nako."

Tsuna sat up and rubbed his head. "N-Nako…?"

"Oh my name is Nako, Sawada-sama." She bowed at him.

Tsuna smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we never got to a proper introduction right? It's nice to meet you Nako, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He bowed at her.

"I know your name already Sawada-sama…Vongola Decimo."

"Oi Tsuna! Time for your training to start." Reborn said as Nako picked him up.

She nodded and smiled. "It should be fun training with you Sawada-sama."

"E-Eh? What is she talking about Reborn?"

"She's going to be training with and against you."

"E-EEEEEH!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto came to Tsuna's house after they had gotten some things from their homes. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn and Nako were all sitting around Tsuna's room.

"It's nice to meet you Nako-chan."

"Same here Nako."

"So what did you mean about Nako training with me Reborn?"

Nako looked at Tsuna and smiled. "May I answer this Reborn-san?"

Reborn nodded as he sat on Tsuna's head.

"Sawada-sama-"

"Please call me Tsuna…Sawada-sama sounds so formal." He smiled.

Nako giggled and nodded. "T-Tsuna-san…I'm the only one that has information about the Foresta Family, so I can help you get stronger...and I need to get stronger myself. I don't know…when they will come back." As she said the last thing she eyes fell down to her lap where her hands had formed fists and were shaking slightly.

"Well no one really knows when they will come back to attack." Yamamoto said with a smile.

Nako nodded and looked up. "That's why…I have to become stronger…I-I mean…we all need to become stronger…especially you Tsuna-san." He looked at him with her light honey colored eyes.


End file.
